Clash
by aixhiteru
Summary: Kirito; known to be the Sword Art Online sucessor, comes in tact with Asuna, his one and only. Having said that, Asuna becomes overprotective with Kirito and disturbs his daily life. Kirito had no idea this was happening until he found out an ancient story; Clash. Finding out what happens with Asuna may only concern Kirito's health and identity. What will happen next?


August 8th 2032  
6:30pm

Kirito and Asuna were walking down together, holding hands tightly as if something dangerous was about to pop up in front of them. Since the games were converted, Asuna had a fright of what might happen; either she was being caught again or even if she was to lose something dear to her. None of this other less, happened.  
It was all peaceful and quiet in ALO, although Klein and Leefa were killing monsters above them, none of these seem to be a worry to Asuna.  
"Kirito-kun" Asuna said as she placed her head on Kirito's shoulder.  
"Yes?" Kirito replied in a calm, yet happy voice.  
"What do you think of life here in ALO?"  
"What? It's perfect. Everyone's here," Kirito said. "And especially, I'm here with you."  
Both hands, interlocking each other, had a moment, a chance. They leant forward, slowly reaching each other's lips, kissing.  
"Kkkirrittooo!" Klein said in a loud voice, disturbing Kirito's and Asuna's private time.  
"What!? What do you want Klein? You idiot!" Kirito said angrily.  
"The monster! It's right above you! Kill it or you'll be…" Klein said, motioning his hands, crossing it over his neck.  
"Ehh!?"  
Kirito, drawing his two duo swords behind his back, lifted it, and got ready in his stance.

Asuna, chuckling over delight, she realises how special her friends are. Facing towards the sky, the monster was cut into 5 pieces, all messily broken. It vanished into complete sight, all red-like glass marks vanished off into the sky.  
"What a pain," Kirito said, disturbingly.  
With Asuna's hands covering her laughable mouth, she giggled even more.  
"You're such a warryant Kirito-kun" she said delightfully.

Everything here was peaceful, there was no sign of danger to be found. Of course, by now, it's the time where monsters doubled their level, making a harder course for professional games, likewise, especially for Kirito. Monsters were surrounded everywhere. The night grew dark, the leaves fell thin.  
"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go to this place Asuna," said Kirito.  
"Eh? I'm sorry Kirito-kun,"  
"It's okay. Well, it's time to loosen up then!"

Kirito finally got serious. Stretching his arms like some sort of hero, he stretched incase of sprains or broken bones. Placing his hands at the top of his back, he pulled out his swords, one black one, and one blue one. Both swords lit up like neon. Charging up towards three monsters, he sliced them, precisely past it's shoulder and down to it's thigh.  
Turning back, there were several monsters surrounding Leefa, Klein, Yui, Agil, Silica and Lisbeth.  
"There's too many for us to handle!" cried Silica.  
Slicing these vicious monsters one at a time, that fairy; blue hair, magic user, and definitely pretty, Asuna sliced several monsters at a time.  
"I can't be forgotten now can I, Kirito-kun," Asuna said with a bright smile on her face.  
"Look out!" Kirito screamed.

When Asuna was caught off guard, a huge monster, probably triple of her size, grabbed her with two fingers and lifted her off the ground.  
"Kirito-kun!"

Although Kirito had to look up to see where Asuna is from that big monster, her skirt fluttered about, and all that he could see was her panties. White and blue, the most disturbing thing you would see. Kirito was nosebleeding so much. Dripping down from his mouth, he wiped it off in a second and tried to hide his blush, noticing that his friends were watching him.  
"Pervert! Kirito is a pervert!" Klein said, singing dazedly.  
"Shut up Klein! You idiot!"

Kirito without a doubt, tried to forget this happened. He shook his head and closed his eyes, leaving his wings to do all the flying and his hands to do the slicing. Not seeing anything, he missed badly. His face as red as a tomato, he opened his eyes for a split second and sliced the monster down through his neck.

"Kya!" screamed Asuna.  
"Sorry, Asuna. I was daydreaming" said Kirito, blushing heavily as ever.

Asuna had already known that Kirito wasn't daydreaming, in fact, she knew her panties were visible to him. It was probably an accident since she couldn't hide it though her long dress flying everywhere.  
"I gotta go eat dinner," she said.  
Looking down at the time, Kirito saw it was 8:34pm.  
"Shit! My mum's probably home by now. I got to go too!" Kirito said in a hurry.  
"Sugu- no wait, Leefa, our mum's waiting. Let's go,"  
"Okay nii-chan!"

Leefa logged out. Asuna and Kirito interlocked hands once again and hugged.  
"I'll see you tomorrow then," Kirito said calmly.  
"Yeah." She replied.

Swiping their right hand down to the menu, they logged out.


End file.
